As an intelligent device, smart watch attracts many attentions. Generally, a control chip needs to be configured in a display panel of a smart watch, while the display panel requires a narrow frame characteristic. Therefore, a conventional display panel of a smart watch may not have a perfectly-round shape. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, on display panel 1, gate lines are in a transverse direction, while data lines are in a longitudinal direction. The gate lines and the data lines crossover from each other and form a plurality of sub-pixels on display panel 1. In order to ensure the narrow frame requirement, drive circuit is not configured outside the circular area. As illustrate in FIG. 1, an arc of the bottom of circular display panel 1 is used to configure driver circuit 2. The display panel 1 does not have a perfect circle shape.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide array substrate, related display device, as well as new fabricating method.